Animals
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Songfic, A whole lot darker than originally intended. Kisshu can't stop thinking about her and its got to the point where he's just about had enough. He can't take the emotional beating that Ichigo deals him so (singing)he's preying on her tonight, hunting her down, eating her alive - just like animals! ...sorry... KxI, Rating T for now.


I shouldn't be writing another story - I should be updating my other three ongoing stories but...well, I have a job now and not a lot of time but hey - I'm hoping (that being the key word here) that at the weekend I can actually add to at least one of my other stories...it has been way too long :S

Anyway, I decided to write a songfic because I love the new Maroon 5 song Animals and I even like the video - yes, I understand it sends out the wrong message to impressionable people but its edgy...and I like edgy...I guess x'D

It basically reminded me of Kish stalking Ichigo ;D Yeah! So Vwa-lah!

* * *

><p><strong>*~ Animals ~*<strong>

As usual he couldn't get that stupid, ditsy, redheaded mew out of his mind yet again! She was all that he could think about and all that he could focus on. She was like his ray of sunshine but at the same time she was such a huge problem too. She was such a distraction that his comrades and Deep Blue-sama were becoming cold and less involved with him, less trusting of him. She was causing a rift between the only connection he had with home, causing a rift between him and his brothers.

_That's it_, Kisshu decided, rising from his perch. He teleported, travelling from the green dimension to the outside of the pink mew's house. _I'll end this._

On the inside of the house however the mew, who had only just moments before been painting her nails, froze. In from the window flew in a much too familiar scent that made her shiver in fear.

Just before Masha popped up squeaking, 'Alien! Alien!' Ichigo had jumped up and spun around to find Kisshu standing at her window slightly hunched over in an attacking stance clutching his sais. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear - he looked almost like a monster.

"Kisshu?" She tested. Normally she would have screamed at him to get out, attacked him, transformed immediately, but something about the way his eyes were watching her every move and the way he was positioned told her not to make any sudden movements.

She tried again, slowly taking a side step in the direction of where her pendent lay waiting on her bedside cabinet, "Kish? Is something wrong?"

"Ichigo, I've come to end my torment! It was fun at first but then all these," he stopped and crashed the flat side of the sai against his chest, the tips of his fingers dragging on the shirts material, "I don't like it! I'm losing my family because of it! I'm losing my ability to fight because of it! Deep Blue is close to having me executed! Because of you! Because of what you do to me! So tonight, I'm hunting you down! I shall prey on you, eat you if I must - I don't care anymore! I need to show them my loyalty!"

Ichigo's eyes were wide with terror and she could feel her legs wobble as her whole body began to shake with fear. She stole a quick look over at her pendent and realised in that moment that it was too far away to try and dive for it. Besides, Kish now knew what she was trying to calculate and skipped over to block her pathway. But in doing so he left the window wide open and completely free of any obstruction.

As soon as he stepped away from it, towards her pendent, she dashed past him and sprang through the window like the speedy cat she was. She didn't quite land on the tree branch, but slicker than the first time she had escaped by window, she grabbed hold of the branch as her body missed its perch and used it to slow down and soften her landing on the ground.

She landed on her feet with a thud and without a seconds thought she dashed away into the darkened late night streets of Japan.

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu roared as he teleported in to the sky to find her. Once his sharp eyes pin-pointed her small, quick moving figure down below, he swooped down in pursuit.

His flying sped up and now he was flying beside her sprinting form. Making her scream, he snarled, "Maybe you think that you can hide! I'll find you, Ichigo. Even if I can't see you, I can smell you."

Ichigo turned a corner running into the next street, but Kisshu was with her the whole time. As she ran for her life he barely broke a sweat keeping up with her by flight.

"Do you realise what you do to me? Do you try to hurt me on purpose?" he growled and shoved her shoulder from behind throwing her off of balance.

Ichigo couldn't quite stop herself from hitting the ground hard and ended up having the bottom of her chin, hands and arms shredded slightly by the gravel on the ground.

"Physical pain I can take because of course we're enemies but this emotional shit?" Ichigo tried to pull herself up, only to be kicked back down by Kisshu who was stood behind her now, smirking down at her distressed self. The smirk vanished as he continued speaking, turning in to another angry scowl, "It feels like I'm dying, like you're killing me with all your rejections! That's why I'm doing this...I can't stand to feel this way so I'm cutting you out of my life entirely."

"Why can't you just forget about me instead?" Ichigo grumbled in pain and pushed up from the ground but slowly afraid that he would knock her over again and plunge one of those sais in to her back.

"Forget you?" He lashed out just as she got to her feet but quick to react she ducked and hopped a few feet away, "You think I haven't tried that? I tried to let you go. I tried to let you get on with that disgusting human boy, that you're so infatuated with! I looked around on this god forsaken planet for another distraction - another girl maybe - I even tried to remember what the women back home were like. I pretended that they were all so much better than you," slashing with his sais the whole time and lunging at her, as Ichigo did her best to dodge every hit and miss. He suddenly teleported behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso, trapping her arms to her sides. Nuzzling his face in to the crook of her neck he whispered, "But you can't stay away from me. You just can't keep out of my mind."

Ichigo breathed in a shaky breath and tried to get out of his grip but the more she struggled the more he squeezed her. In the end Ichigo leaned forward and snapped her head back as forcefully as she could, effectively head-butting the unexpecting alien backwards. Caught by surprise they fell backwards together, landing on the ground tangled up. Kisshu moaned loudly at his nose had taken most of the hit and Ichigo realised that he had dropped one of his sais during the fall. She rolled them over so that she was straddling him and swept up the fallen sai and placed the blade at his neck like he had done to her at times during battle.

Kisshu, ignoring the immediate threat, inspected his nose with his free hand. He touched under his nose with his fingers and brought them in to the light of the glaring lamp post to the side of them. The same colour liquid as the liquid running down Ichigo's arms. Blood.

He let that arm fall heavy and limp to the side and then looked up at her without emotion. Ichigo glared down at him, one hand splayed out on his chest in a weak attempt to hold him down, the other clutching a sai to his neck in warning.

"You're forever stuck, Koneko-chan," he whispered still without feeling and just when Ichigo thought she would have to ask what he meant he breathed, "In my mind," Ichigo felt a shiver run up her spine he seemed so empty now and that was so unlike Kish. He was usually so full of energy that it terrified her like literally five minutes ago. "I know you feel something for me, at least a little. Don't deny it, please. However wrong it may seem to you, I know you feel it sometimes."

A few seconds passed as Ichigo's breathing slowed and her firm grip on the blade dulled till it wasn't touching his skin anymore. All she wanted was for him to surrender and just let her go home, clean up and cry for all the fear she was trying to keep in check at this moment in time.

Then the grin that appeared on the boy's face snapped her mind in to alert again so quickly that she didn't have time to react. The alien grabbed her knifed hand, pulled it above their heads, rolled them over and placed his armed hand down so that his blade was just tickling the bottom of her ribcage.

The dark low chuckle that escaped him chilled her to the core, "I'm a soldier, Ichigo, never let your guard down even with your loved ones."

Anger rippled to the surface of her being then and she snapped at him through her tears, "You are no love of mine! Look what you're doing to me!"

Kisshu frowned and then shouted back angrily, "Do you now understand my pain? This is what I go through every day when I think about you! When I thinking about how much I would like to come find you and then make you mine."

"I have no idea what you're people are like but this is not how humans choose to love! Its wrong to beat up the ones we want to be with! Its evil to threaten them! We're not animals!" Ichigo screamed at him but his lips came slamming down on to hers, muffling her protests.

The kiss was forceful and full of needing but Ichigo refused to accept it...until he prodded the sai into her side a little more firmly. She gasped in to the kiss and stopped moving, allowing Kish to use this opportunity to deepen the kiss and explore her mouth with his tongue. Kisshu let go of her other hand and brought his own down to hold her cheek in place.

He opened his eyes during the kiss now and saw that she had her own eyes shut, letting him kiss her how he pleased. He also saw that she had let go of the other sai when this would have been the perfect moment for her to strike. He smirked in to the kiss finally deciding - just like that - that this was not how he wanted this night to end after all.

Kisshu teleported ten feet away from the mew lying on the ground, cold and bleeding in a dazed state, while he stood there watching her like a predator. Like animals.

* * *

><p>Well...that got a whole lot darker than I intended but...yeah...hope I haven't upset anyone too much - but do tell if I have (there's bound to be someone - haha - there always is :') )<p>

Review telling me how it sucked, how it rocked or how it made you feel uncomfortable maybe ;) Just remember to be constructive in your criticism and not just blind rage, I ignore those comments as they don't help me to improve in the slightest nor do they knock me down :) so you'd be wasting your time by doing so. But I have love for many of you and I know most of you guys are sweethearts ^_^

So thank you for reading

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
